Not Such A Lonely Verse
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Stiles thought he was the one and only Spider-Man. But it turns out that isn't the case. Though the time was short with the other Spider-People, it was nice knowing he wasn't as alone as he thought. Once he's back home, he takes the weekend off and goes home to visit his dad. #IntoTheSpiderVerse


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/17099948.

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Fandom** : Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Teen Wolf (TV)

 **Relationship** : Peter B. Parker & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Miles Morales, Stiles Stilinski & Gwen Stacy, Stiles Stilinski & Aunt may, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski

 **Character** : Stiles Stilinski, Miles Morales, Peter B. Parker, Gwen Stacy, Aunt May Parker

 **Additional Tags:** Stiles Stilinski as Spider-Man, Crossover, Friendship, Peter B. Parker is Spider-Dad, Stiles Stilinski is Older-Spider-Brother, Gwen Stacy and Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Team as Family, Team Bonding

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-12-22 Chapters: 1/?

 **Title** : Not Such A Lonely Verse by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary** : Stiles thought he was the one and only Spider-Man. But it turns out that isn't the case. Though the time was short with the other Spider-People, it was nice knowing he wasn't as alone as he thought. Once he's back home, he takes the weekend off and goes home to visit his dad.

* * *

 _ **Breaking News;**_ _Spider-Man is dead. Spider-Man, now also known to be Peter Parker was found dead...New York has lost one of its heroes._

Stiles perched on top of a high building and observed as the city of New York learned and mourned the death of their Spider-Man. He stayed in his spot and watched for many hours until he eventually passed out. The next morning there was a lot of mourning. People from all over the city and beyond were paying their respects to Spide-Man. Even the police. Though they didn't approve of Spider-Man's methods they knew he was an advantage against some of the most insane villains.

It put things in perspective for him. He wore the suit, he swung from building to building, doing his best to fight crime just like Peter Parker. In the back of his mind, he knew that every time he went out anything could happen. Any night could be his last night. But he never did think too much about what would happen afterward. Would they reveal his real identity? Would they ask his dad to speak the way they asked Mary Jane to speak?

What would his dad or friends thing if that's how they found out his secret?

He stays on top of that building until his stomach begins to rumble with hunger. Lowering his mask, he stretches a bit before beginning a run for momentum before he jumps off of the building. He takes the alleyways as he swings through the city so he doesn't attract any attention. Along the way, he snatches random pieces of clothes hanging on clotheslines and changes once he's on the ground. Swinging with Spidey powers was more dangerous than normal at the moment with the current demise of Spider-Man. Stiles has an idea about what happened to him. This wasn't his world, so he had to learn and play by its rules which he was still learning. He felt like he was back to the beginning days of being bitten.

It didn't take too long for Stiles to learn about the Spider-Man of this world. The media was covering everything it seemed. From his successes and failures to some of his most private moments with his wife. Stiles felt a sense of guilt. He knew after death it was all public information, but a major part of being Spider-Man to him was maintaining his identity secret. The world must never know who Spider-Man really was. All of Peter's personal dirty laundry was being analyzed and examined by strangers, and it seems like a huge invasion of privacy. Sadly, if he wanted any chance of heading home...he too had invade Peter's life.

He thought over and over about going to see Mary Jane, but in the end, he decided not to. She was dealing with a lot at the moment. Not just her own grief but dealing with the world prying into her private life as well, trying to push its way in her personal memories and moments with her Peter.

In the end, he ended up on the front porch of Peter's Aunt May.

It was roughly 2 in the morning when he arrived and just stood out front. There was a lot of merch and memorabilia with candles and flowers on the memorial wreath. He walked up and down the stairs a few times but couldn't find the courage to knock. He ended up sitting on the steps for about an hour before the door opened and Aunt May joined him.

"Most fans come asking questions or to give their condolences." She commented.

"I'm not a fan. I mean, I am! Your nephew was a strong man with a good heart." Stiles said quickly.

"But you're not here for the same reasons as a fan?" She asked.

Stiles thought about how to word things to make it seem like he wasn't crazy and not be insensitive.

"You've been here for a while. I've gotten a good look at you. Even your web-shooters." She commented.

Stiles looked up with a surprised look before looking down at his wrists. And yes, they had been visible. "I uh...um...uh..."

"You're like him, aren't you?" She asked gently.

Stiles could only nod.

She stood and dusted herself off before nudging towards the inside. "Come on. Why don't we have some tea and we can discuss things."

* * *

They got to talking. Stiles explained how he was bitten by a spider in New York while interning for the FBI NY office. His life had settled a bit more or less into his routine. Working on becoming a real agent while keeping his identity a secret, but also fighting crime and helping people. He was on his nightly patrol when something weird happened, and before he knew it, he was buzzing through dimensions where he ended up in New York...but not _his_ New York.

Even though it was still very late, they didn't head to bed. They continued to talk about the differences in their worlds and Stiles begins to speak about more personal things. It was weird that he could be this honest with her about his Spider-Man duties. There wasn't a point in hiding who he was, and in a time like this, she could understand his worries better than anyone.

"Peter made sure I understood the importance of his secret, and I did. I do. But I also know how much it weighed on him trying to scramble and seem _normal_ when he wasn't. He was extraordinary...but it still, it's a lot to be fighting to protect the world alone. You don't have to tell anyone...you don't have to tell everyone. But consider telling your dad Stiles."

Stiles smiled a bit. "Thank you..."

There was a knock at the door. Stiles looked at the clock and frowned since it was still a rather ungodly hour. "More fans?"

"Probably. I'll be right back." She said.

What followed was one of the weirdest moments of his life. And that was saying a lot considering the villain's he's faced. Long story short...he wasn't the one and only Spider-Man apparently.

* * *

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
